


A New Life

by Nordic_Frost945



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_Frost945/pseuds/Nordic_Frost945
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping your abusive father-in-law, you get taken in by 5 friends, a dog, a puffin and a troll. Life's getting a bit more interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Life

I dreaded going back inside that horrid house. Each day, as I walked home after school, I tried not to think about what beatings my "father-in-law" had in store for me. Ever since Mom died, he started going after me instead. For the footbal game that didn't end how he wanted, for me spilling his dinner after "accidentally" shoving into me, for it raining when he wanted sunny. I have no idea why he does it, it's just what he enjoys, I guess...

It's horrible. I've thought about running away, but if I did, he swore he would find and kill me. Not that I had anywhere else to go. No friends, no family. The only "friends" I had were the stray felines that prowled the alleys at night. 

I sighed, my breath hanging in the frigid air. I'm now walking back home, staring at the evening winter sky. "So beautiful", I thought, taking in the brilliant reds, oranges and yellows. If only I could fly away into that sunset... To live in perfect bliss.

I arrived home all too soon. Shakily, I turned the doorknob, trying not to alert my father. It clicked. Pausing, I prayed he hadn't heard.   
Nothing. Whew. I sneak in, silently shutting the door. Walking past the living room, I notice my father snoring on the couch, junk food bags littering the floor, and many beer cans laying around. Great. He's drunk. At least he's sleeping, though.

Turning away, I start upstairs to my room, avoiding the squeaky fourth step. I dump my school bag on my desk, then fall onto my bed, burying my face in the blankets. I try not to think about the pain that flares down my side from the impact. 

Two nights ago, my father had a tantrum, and to sate himself, threw me into the kitchen counter. I felt a rip in my side, a warm sensation flowing down. He laughed. Laughed until he couldn't breath. I heaved myself up, crawling along the walls for support as I made my way to the bathroom. Flicking the light on, I stood in front of the mirror as I pulled my shirt up, revealing a blue and black bruise forming, blood coming from a split in my skin. I disinfected it and bandaged my abdomen as best as I could. It's healed now, but it still hurts.

I glance at the time. 5:48. "Well, time to make dinner", I mumble to myself. Reluctantly leaving my room, I head back downstairs to the kitchen.   
"What to make, what to make...", I thought as I rummaged through the refrigerator. A hand slides down my back. Freezing for a moment, my eyes wide open, I swing around. My father's right in front of me.

"Uh ooh", I screamed in my head. 

He has this look in his eyes that I've never seen before. A mad, nasty look. An evil grin spread across his face.

"You look...lovely tonight~"

My breath caught in my chest as he started moving towards my neck. I tried to pull away, but he threw his weight on me, sending both of us crashing on the floor. Laughing maniacally, he sat on top of me, tugging at my cloths.

"NO!", I screamed. I shoved him as hard as I could, but he punched me in the stomach. We fumbled around, me trying to get away. Wincing, I worked my knee inbetween his. Grinning weakly, I looked my father straight in the eye. Then, using every fiber of strength I could muster, I rammed my knee up as hard as I could. His eyes widened as he rolled off of me, howling in pain. Seeing my only chance of escape, I bolted for the door. Just as my fingers closed around the doorknob, I suddenly felt weak. Falling to my knees, an aching throb developed on the back of my head. I see my father with a club, walking towards me. That's the last thing I saw before I blacked out. 

But little did I know, life's just about to get a whole lot better...


	2. New Friends

Cold. That's the first thing I notice. Slowly opening my eyes, I see the sky; snowflakes falling gently on me. My face is bruised, and my limbs and back are sore and cold. I try to sit up, but pain shoots through my very being. Abandoning that thought, I look around, trying to figure out where I am. It's an alley. And nobody's around.

"Huh. I wonder why Dad dropped me off." He must have finally gotten tired of me. The same thing happened to Mom. I was little, but I still remember. They had been fighting, I heard a couple yelps, and then quiet. Then the front door slammed. Only my Dad came back. I never saw Mom again.

Laughing and yelling made me jump. A small, white dog came scurrying around the corner, a mitten in his jaw. Upon seeing me, he stopped, staring at me curiously. Forcing myself to sit up against the wall, I watched as 3 people went running past the alley. A moment later, a blond, wild haired head pokes around the corner.

"HEY GUYS, I FOUND HANATAMAGO!!!!"

The other two returned, and they all came over. One was tall, with spiky hair, lively blue eyes and a wide grin. Another was quite a bit taller, piercing blue eyes, glasses, and looks a little scary, really. The last one, clearly the youngest of them, had grey-ish white hair, despite his youth, and bored looking blue eyes. He had only one mitten on.

As they approached, the one with wild hair pipes up, "Well hello! How are-" Eyes widening, he sees my bruises. Running up to me, the others following, he squats as he examines my face.

"Are you okay?! What happened?"

"It's a long story...", I sighed. I really didn't feel like explaining.

Looking at the others, they form a huddle. Occasionally glancing at me, I can tell they're trying to decide something. A few minutes later, seemingly having finally made up their minds, Spiky Hair comes up to me again.

"Hey, do you have anywhere to go?"

"No", I mumble, looking at my feet.

He smiled kindly. "Well, since you don't, why not come with us? We can take care of you, get you anything you need, and keep you safe. How about it?"

They certainly looked sincere, and I didn't have a penny on me or a place to go. So indeed, why not? "Okay. Thank you."

"Oh! My name's Mattias Køhler, the little one's-", upon hearing 'little one', the white haired boy scowled, "-Emil Steilsson, and the scary one's Berwald Oxenstierna." Emil and Berwald both waved, but said nothing. They seem a little antisocial.

"I'm (f/n) (l/n/), nice to meet all of you." I waved back. I tried to stand up, but I ended up sliding back down the wall. Hanatamago jumps on my lap, licking my hand.

"Here." I squeaked as Berwald picked me up bridal style, Hanatamago still on my lap.

'Not weird, not weird, not weird' I chant to myself.

We all started off. After a little while, I started getting bored.

"So, are there any more of you?"

Emil piped up for the first time. "Yes, there's Tino Väinämöinen, once in a while Peter Kirkland, and Lukas Bondevik, who IS NOT my brother!"

Matthias snorted, earning an irritated look from Emil.

We went on for a little while. I started feeling drowsy, so I snuggled up against Berwald, missing the slight pink tinge spreading across his face. Soon after, I fell asleep.


	3. Settling In

~~~Le time skip, brought to you by Lukas' troll!~~~

 

"We're here!" Matthias announced.

Berwald nearly dropped me as I yawned and stretched. Looking around, I see we've stopped in front of a very nice and rustic looking house surrounded by woods. Wood siding, forrest green shutters. Flowers were planted along the walls, varying from blues to whites to purples. There was a huge lake in the back, with lilies and pads floating around. There were ducks and geese swimming lazily.  
Not wanting to make a first entrance to the other inhabitants in Berwald's arms, I start to straighten out.

"Do you think you can walk?" Berwald inquired.

"Yeah, I think so." Berwald set me down gently, supporting me as I gained my balance.

"Thanks", I smiled. He nodded. I took a step and started to fall. Matthias leaped over and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Here, why don't you use me as support?" Shyly leaning against the wild blond, walking became immensely easier. Matthias helped me in as Emil got the door.

I first saw a center room, with a staircase against the left wall leading upstairs, with curved golden wood balusters. Beyond that, there is a hallway leading both left and right, and straight through, an entry to a huge patio.

Immediately to the left, there is a spacious kitchen with a grey marble-top island; very tidy counter top, below which wooden cupboards with an intricate design lined opposite facing walls. In the far corner, there's another doorway, but I can't see where is goes.

To the right, there's the living room. A giant rug lies on the middle of the floor, with a coffee table in the center, with various furniture arranged around it. A fireplace sends off a warm glow. Around it, a glass entertainment center held numerous movies, a DVD player and other electronic devices. Above it, a flat screen TV perches on the wall. The sofa and chairs are quite comfortable looking.

Then I notice, sitting lazily in a wooden rocking chair, feet on the coffee table, coffee cup on the side: a bespectacled man, reading a book. Looking up, sits up stright, a questioning look on his face. He has blond hair (surprise!!), the most emotionless looking eyes I've ever seen, and this odd curl with a dot that...floats beside his head?! I tried not to stare. But man, he was good looking...

"Who's this? Why is her face all bruised?", he asked with a monotone voice. He sets the book down on the table, setting his glasses on top, and comes over.

"Lukas, meet (f/n) (l/n)! (F/n), this is Lukas Bondevik! Trust me, never wear a tie around hi- GAAAKKK!!" Lukas grabbed Matthias' tie and gave it a yank. I almost fell, since my support kind of just got choked. I chuckled. They seemed like a lively bunch.

"Nice to meet you, Lukas", I say shyly. Wait, shyly?!

"Nice to meet you, too. Sorry, but why are you here??" Matthias explains the whole situation. Lukas nods.

Emil chimed in, "Here, I'll get Tino. He'll be the best to clean (y/n) up-"

"You don't need to. I'll do it." Lukas stated. He takes my arm. He's surprisingly warm and gentle. When we get to the bathroom, he asks me to sit on the counter beside the sink.

"So that it'll be easier to clean your face up." He explains.

Easing myself up, Lukas rummages around in a drawer. He comes up with some cotton and alcohol.  
"This may hurt, okay?"

"Yeah."

Softly, he cleans my face. He looks so calming, I don't even notice the pain from the alcohol. He watches my face, making sure I'm not hurting. After a few minutes, he puts the alcohol away and throws the cotton away.

"It will hurt for a day or two, but it should start healing then."

"Alright. Thank you, Lukas" He looks at me, then turns around and leaves.

"Well, that was abrupt!", I said to myself. Ugh, my face feels like plastic, since the alcohol dried. Finding a washcloth, I dampen it, and gently pat my face until it feels normal again. Then I return to the kitchen.

Now there's another different man, with blond hair (whopping surprise!!!) and brown eyes. Seeing me, he strides over.

"Hello, (y/n)! My name is Tino Väinämöinen. It's so nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy living here!" He seems very nice.  
"Nice to meet you, too! I'm sure I'll enjoy it here."

He smiles. "Are you hungry? Dinner should be done soon."

"Great!" I realize I'm starving. While dinner finishes cooking, Tino gives me a tour of the place. It's very nice. The patio has an outdoor furniture set, a grill, and a bonfire pit.

"-and we sometimes swim in the lake here!" Tino finishes. He's so bright and cheery!

"Sweet, that sounds fun!" I don't know how to swim, but I do like to at least play in the shallow parts. Having to finish dinner, Tino goes back inside the house.

I start walking around, taking in the nature. Birds twittering, crickets and grasshoppers chirping. Suddenly I hear a loud squawking. Then a black and white blob flies straight into my face and start flapping and pecking me head. Screeching, I frantically try to fend the furious blob off while trying to shield my face. There's a shout, and the feathered blob finally stops and flys away. Pulling my hair off my face, I see an annoyed Emil holding a puffin.

"Why did you do that? Can't you see her face is already hurt? What have I told you about attacking people?" Emil scolds. Uh, why is he talking to a bird? Oh man. I bet he's loony.

"Come on, tough guy. I saw a stranger, so my protective instincts kicked in!", the bird said. Wait, the bird talked?!

"Well, don't. It's rude. Sorry about that, (y/n). This is Mr. Puffin, he's my pet. Can be a handful at times..."

"I can tell.", I agreed.

"I heard that." Mr. Puffin ruffled his feathers.

Tino called us in for dinner. He pulled a chair out for me, inbetween Lukas and Matthias. Dinner was wonderful. Everyone was talking and laughing. Even I started to laugh. Well, Lukas didn't do much. Always so monotone and emotionless. I wonder why...

When dinner was over, I helped Tino and Berwald wash dishes. I learned that each of them come from different countries. Matthias is Danish, Berwald is Swedish, Lukas is Norwegian, Emil is Icelandic, and Tino is Finnish.

"So that's why they all have slightly different accents..." I think to myself. 

"How about we go into town to buy you some cloths?" Tino offers.

I deflate a little. I forgot I don't have any money. I feel so bothersome to them. But one can hardly live with one outfit...  
"Okay. That would be nice." I say, trying to hide my regret.

"Oh, don't feel bad! We don't mind in the least bit!"

Cheering up, I smile gratefully. "Thank you all so much!"

Finishing up with the dishes, I dismiss myself after making sure there wasn't anything else I could help with. Yells come from the living room, so I decide to see what's going on. Matthias and Emil were furiously playing a video game against each other while Lukas watched. Lying on the couch, I watch them too.   
"Come and geeeet meeee" Matthias taunts.   
"Hey, get back here!!" Emil yelled.  
"Oooh! That one hurt!!" Matthias exclaimed. The Mario theme plays.  
I laughed. "Man, these guys really get into their games!" I thought to myself. Feeling like someone was watching me, I glance over at Lukas. His eyes flick back to the TV. Is that...slight pinkness in his cheeks?  
After about an hour, everybody seems tired, so Tino shows me my new room.  
"If there's anything you need, all our rooms are up here. Me, Lukas and Matthias are across form you, Emil's in the room is to the right of yours, and Berwald's to the left, so we'll be around."

"Sounds good. Good night!"  
"Night!"  
"GOOD NIGHT TINO!!!" A loud Dane yells from a room down the hall. I heard Tino answer.

"GOOD NIGHT LUKAS!!!"  
A quiet good night answers.

"GOOD NIGHT BERWALD!!"  
A grunt.

"GOOD NIGHT EMIL!!!"  
"Go to sleep!!" He yells back.

"GOOD NIGHT, (Y/N)!!!"  
"GOOD NIGHT!!" I yell back, giggling.

Snuggling down into the comfy blankets, I flick the lamp that's on the bedside table off. Sighing, I can't help but feel very happy.

"Man, these people actually care about me! That's a nice change... And I wonder why Lukas wanted to help me earlier..." I thought.

Feeling very drowsy, I fall asleep listening to the chainsaw down the hall.


	4. Near Disaster

...

Wait, what? I open my eyes, straining to listen to the rumbling. Creeping out of bed, my feet gently padded on the carpet as I walked over to the window at the end of the hall. It's definitely coming from in the woods. "Why would someone be out this late?" I wonder. It get a little louder, and I hear it better. It's a loud rumble, with a whiny sound and it sputters. "Huh, almost sounds like-" Realization hits me like a brick.

"Oh no..." I breathed. I groan, tears starting to flow down my cheeks. I rush to wake everybody up. Pounding on the first door I see, I try to keep myself together. Lukas' door jerks open. He grasps my shoulders.

"Y/n, what's wrong?!" Everyone else comes over, wide eyed and pajama clad.

Silently crying, I point at the window. "H-he's coming...!"

"Who is?" Mathias inquires. 

"My dad." Everyone has looks of confusion. "What?! How could he have...?" Emil exclaimed.

"He must have followed me after all." It's really loud now. Just inside the forest.

"I'll get the gun" Berwald announces as he rushes back to his room. Lukas hurried into his room as well. I start to shake. "Hey, we won't let anything happen to you, got it?" Tino looks me straight in the eye. Sniffling, I nod. Then Berwald and Lukas come back, Berwald with the shotgun, and Lukas seemingly empty handed.

"We need to hide. Find a spot, and don't move until I say." the Swede instructed. We all ran in different directions. I decide the basement would be the best to hide in. Flying down two floors, I burst into the basement and duck behind some piled up boxes. I start rocking back and forth, trying to slow my racing heart, and worrying if my friends will get hurt. Trying not to make a sound, I listen to the rumbling getting closer. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, complete silence. The lack of sound presses into my skull. The only thing I could hear was my blood pulsing through my ears. Soft footsteps come from above. Peeking around the boxes, I nearly die when I see my dad right there on the stairs, trying to see in through the dim lighting from the open door at the top of the stairs. I'm about to scream, but I manage to hold it in. Looking over at him again, I notice a shining curl in the darkness behind him. Then, a pair of glowing blue orbs appear, slowly rising into the air. It looks as if blue fog is emitting from them. I try to move a little, to hide better, but one of the boxes shifted. I'm done for...

My dad chuckles. "Well hello, my sweetie. So nice to see you! How did you ever make it this far? No matter. Now, why don't you come home with me?" Dad starts creeping towards me, loosely holding his chainsaw. Cowering, I cry when he kicks the boxes to the side. Scootching up against the wall, I plead, "Dad, please don't do this. Leave me alone. Please..."

"Not a chance." He starts the chainsaw expertly. I cringe, paralyzed with fear. I can't run. He raises the chainsaw directly above me, stretching to build up strength. Goodbye, my new and only friends.

Just as he starts bringing it down, a grunt comes from behind, and a radiant ball of fire strikes my father in the back. Dropping the chainsaw, it falls just feet from me. Dad falls to his knees, screaming as he tries to pull his sizzling shirt from his burnt skin. A second fireball strikes him again, making him scream even more. Dad turns and starts for the stairs.

"Don't you EVER come here again!", a deep and angered voice growled. A third fireball appears, but doesn't fly at Dad. I gasp. There's Lukas, levitating a few feet in the air, eyes and curl shining, holding the fireball suspended between his hands. He looks over at me. Breathing heavily, I try to figure out what the hell I'm seeing. Berwald yells something from upstairs, then more shouts come from outside.

Utterly shaken by what just took place, I start shaking violently, tears streaming down my face. Lukas' eyes and curl return to normal, the fireball disappears. Returning to the ground, Lukas strides over. He wraps his arms around me tightly, resting his head on mine, whispering comfort against my hair. Relaxing into him, I bury my face in his shoulder, crying softly. He rocks me back and forth, still whispering. After a little bit, I stop crying.

"You okay?" Lukas murmurs. I nodded, wiping my tears from my face. "Lukas, I owe you my life."

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you." Releasing me, he helps me up. We walk up the steps, Lukas kicking the chainsaw to the side. Upon entering the kitchen, the other four enter the house. Mathias carrying a battleaxe, Berwald holding his shotgun. I asked them were my father is.

"Don't you worry, he's never coming back. We ran him off, and threatened him if he ever tries to come after you again." Tino said.

"I honestly can't thank you guys enough. I'm so sorry for putting you in danger because of me!" Tears threaten to fall.

"Don't be sorry!!! You didn't put us in danger. Your father did. You have nothing to be sorry about!" Tino hugs me. Sighing deeply, I hug him back. After a while, since there wasn't anything to do, and it was 2 in the morning, we all decided to try to sleep. At least rest. I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling, pondering on what all went on. How did Lukas do that? I could tell no one else was sleeping, either. I could hear whispering in Emil's room, a rocking chair creaking in Berwald's room. Sighing, I force myself to relax. After a while, I fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. Shopping

~~

7:09 AM.  
I awake stiff, my side aching. Not wanting to get up, but there being not point in just sitting there, I sit up and stretch, relieving some of the achiness. I walk into the bathroom and do my morning routine. After changing out of the pajamas Tino lent me, I head downstairs, where I smell coffee being brewed. Entering the kitchen, I scarf a cup before the pot finishes brewing, seeing as there's no one around. Adding my cream/sugar, I stand in front of the window, watching the snowflakes falling ever so lazily. 

Going into the living room, I clapped eyes on Lukas sitting in his usual chair in the corner, reading his book. Noticing me, he studies my face. 

"Morning.", I murmur, so as not to wake any of the others up. 

"Good morning, (Y/N). Did you sleep okay?" 

"Yeah, sort of. You?"

"A little."

I sit in a chair, looking through the glass at the books and magazines on the bottom shelf. Finding one that piqued my interest, I flip through the pages. I peek over at Lukas, who had went back to reading his book. His face looks so calm, hair ever so slightly ruffled. He looks up. Slightly flustered, I snap back to my book/magazine, my face becoming warmer. Sweden saves the day, walking in with a cup of coffee and Hanatamago. 

"Good morning you two. (Y/N), you are okay?", he asks as he turns the tv on, the morning weather appearing. 

I nodded. "Morning. And yes, I am." 

By now, Emil and Tino are in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Can I help with anything?", I ask as I rub my arms nervously. 

"Sure! Thank you so much. If you wouldn't mind setting the table, that would be great."

"Of course." When breakfast was ready, Matthias comes strolling in, stretching and yawning, and having the world's greatest bedhead. I stiffle a giggle. Noticing, he gives me a lopsided grin. Breakfast was excellent, which I commented on. I'm really starting to relax around these guys. It's almost surprising how well we all get along.

As Tino and I were washing dishes, he pipes up, "Hey, why don't we go shopping today? Get you some stuff for living here. Sound good?"

"That sounds amazing!" Relieved that we are doing that today, I finished helping with the dishes. I would've got ready to go, but as I didn't have anything to get ready with, I run my fingers though my hair while I patiently waited for the others to get ready. It was a little cramped in the car, but we managed. Once we got to the mall,Tino gave me some money to buy some feminine things. It was fun shopping, Tino offering opinions on how clothes would look on me, Matthias went on a mission to get whatever he was jabbering about, Emil wondering around, Lukas and Berwald looking at the men's selection. After a while, Tino left to go to a restroom.

I wondered over to a nearby jewelry store. I was looking at various necklaces, when a (favorite stone) necklace with silver stones catches my eye. I marvel at its beauty, its perfect shape and color. How nice it would be to wear that with the new clothes I got! I hesitantly peep at the price tag, but I can't find it. Huh, must be on the bottom. Mentally shrugging, I leave the store, almost bumping into Lukas on the way out. I apologized for being careless, but he brushes it off. I then go on my way, looking into shop windows. As I walk by one with lingerie, I decide to make one last stop to look for some undergarments. 'Hmm, that's a little... yeeah; not that one. Woooah, that one's frightening.'

While looking, I hear snickering from the other side of the store. Curious, I push through the small aisles, and freeze when I come upon a mirror. Matthias is there, striking ridiculous poses and making weird noises in front of the mirror, wearing three bras and at least five oversized panties over his clothes. People must've heard my jaw fall on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading this!!  
> I will be updating as soon as I finish a new chapter.  
> If you have any ideas or thoughts, please comment!


End file.
